


After the Simulator

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Earth, Galaxy Garrison, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Motion Sickness, Oneshot, Sad, Secret Crush, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 10: Motion sickness.After yet another failed simulator, Hunk feels down.





	After the Simulator

Hunk felt his world spinning, the force of the simulator being too much for him. Everything spinned, all of him was shaking. It felt so wrong, a lump was forming his his stomach, along with the slowly building anxiety he always got when he was in a simulator. No matter how many times he had done it, it always ended the same. With his lunch thrown into a viable engine part and the entire crew laughed at and lectured for once again failing a simple simulation.

Motion sickness was always one of the causes for failure. He didn’t wanna admit it, but that was the truth.

And like previous times, they failed the simulator.

Hunk walked away in shame after the lesson, still extremely light headed after the incident. Lance was beside him, both walked in silence. Pidge had left long ago, no one knew where he had ran off too, he always left as soon as class ended.

“Lance?”, Hunk began, trying to break the silence, “Do you think I’m actually meant for this? What if me being here is all just a mistake?”.

“What? Of course you’re meant to be here! Why would you even think like that?”.

“Well, I always get anxious and motion sick in the simulator, and you know how that ends. What if I’m not fit for this?”.

“Hunk, do you love space?”.

“More than anything”, he answered. And almost as much as I love you…

He didn’t say that last part though, confession your feelings when the dude comforted you after puking wasn’t the best.

“Then you’re fit. You are meant to be here, I know it. We’ll do it together, we’ll prove everyone that”.


End file.
